


A Crash Course in Human Festivities

by Fake_Gameboy



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Gameboy/pseuds/Fake_Gameboy
Summary: To celebrate their victory and the alliance of their kingdoms, Katolis has invited the kingdoms of Duran and Lux Aurea to a grand ball. Although excited at first, Rayla is starting to have second thoughts about attending. Thankfully, she has Callum by her side to help her through her anxiety.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	A Crash Course in Human Festivities

Callum sat outside the tailor’s quarters waiting for Rayla to be finished. To celebrate a hard fought victory and the new alliance between Duran, Katolis, and Lux Aurea, a grand ball was to be hosted at Katolis’ capital. At first, Rayla seemed happy to join in on the festivities, but after learning what a ball entails, the wind was soon knocked out of her sails. Callum heard the creek of the door opening and looked up to see Rayla in a long, flowy dress. It matched her lilac eyes and shimmered in the sun pouring in from the window. Callum was floored by her appearance, while Rayla looked less than enthused. She crossed her arms to hide how uncomfortable she was. Callum quickly realized he was staring. Snapping himself out of a daze, tried to think of something to put Rayla at ease.

“Wow… You... You look incredible, Rayla.” Nothing else would come out. Judging by her expression, it didn’t do much to relax her.

“Thanks, I feel ridiculous.” Her attempt to understand human culture had completely backfired on her. When the ball was announced, she thought it would be a fun way to learn more about the human kingdoms while being with Callum. As she stood before him, a knot of anxiety began to form in her stomach.

“I mean; how do you even move in this thing?” Rayla gestured to her dress. “I feel like I’m gonna trip over myself at any time. Plus, I can’t even conceal my blades under my dress, what’s the point? If something were to happen, I’d have to tear it with my hands to move and…”

“Whoa hold on, is it really that bad?”

“Yes!” Rayla took a seat on the bench Callum was sitting on a few moments ago.

“Well, I can assure you nothing is going to happen during the ball, so you won’t need to do any of the crazy acrobatic stuff you’d do during a fight.”

“I just, I dunno, I thought it would be fun but I feel so weird right now.”

“If you’re not feeling it, you can just change out of the dress and wear what you’d normally wear, no pressure.”

“But Callum…” Rayla stood up and wrapped her arm around him. “I know that I’d stick out like a sore thumb if I did that, I’m getting second thoughts about this whole thing.”

“Hey, does that sound like the Rayla who tackled an evil mage off a cliff knowing she’d die in the process? I doubt that Rayla would be defeated by a stupid dress.” Rayla let out a small giggle.

“I guess not. So I don’t look funny to you or anything?”

“Rayla, you look so beautiful right now, I don’t think there’s a single person in the entire capital who would disagree with me.” Rayla leaned in and softly planted a kiss on his lips.

“Thanks, Callum. So, you said you’d give me a run down on what a ball is like, right?” Callum took a moment to shake himself from the spell Rayla placed on him.

“Oh! Yeah! Yeah, that’s right. So like, it’s this big party with a feast and lots of dancing. I’ve gone to a bunch with my family. I haven’t gone to one where I actually had to dance with a partner, though…”

“But you do know how to dance right? You weren’t too steady on your feet while we did the ritual together.”

“Of course I can!” Callum placed a hand on his chest. “I’ll have you know that since an early age, I was trained in all things related to being a prince. That includes ballroom dancing. I’m a little rusty, but I can teach you the basics. What do you say?”

Rayla let out a deep sigh before answering. “I suppose it’s better than nothing at all.”

Callum took a step back and grinned at Rayla. “Alright, so the first thing I’ll do is ask you to dance.” Callum cleared his throat and put on his best impression of what a noble should sound like. “Excuse me miss, would you care to share a dance with me?” Callum extended his hand to her.

She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. “You are such a dork. Yes, I would care to share a dance with you.”

“Okay, so the next part is the actual dancing. So um, I’ll just take your hand in mine, and have my free arm wrap around your back. You do the same with yours.” At this moment, Callum became painfully aware of how close he was to Rayla.

Rayla could already feel her ears heating up. “Well, what now?”

“What now…” Callum echoed Rayla’s words. “Right, so, uh, it’s hard to explain. Just follow my lead. Basically we’re going to make a box. I’m going to move a step forward while you take a step back, ready?”

“Ready.” Callum and Rayla took their first step together. He was extra mindful not to step on Rayla’s foot, he had been chewed out by his instructor too many times to do so.

“So now we step to the side together, then you take the step forward, then we side step again, and then I step forward. That will make the box.” They waltzed through each step as Callum called them out. “Not bad eh?”

“Not bad at all. Let’s practice some more to make it a bit smoother.” Callum and Rayla went through the motions together again and again. Aside from some toes that were stepped on, they got more fluent as time went on.

“So, how do you feel about the ball now?”

“A bit better I suppose. The dancing comes easy now, and I’ve noticed you really like gawking at me while I’m wearing this thing, don’tcha? Callum could feel his face heat up as he grabbed the back of head.

“Eheheh, am I really that obvious?” Rayla smirked.

“Yes, yes you are. I’m gonna get changed for now. I’m sure you have some princely matters to attend to.” Rayla walked back to the tailor’s quarters. Before disappearing behind the door, she looked back at Callum. “I’ll see you later tonight?”

“Yup! Yes, uh, later tonight, I’ll see you.”

“Good. I love you, Callum.”

“I love you too, Rayla.” Callum sighed to himself. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he imagined dancing with Rayla at the ball. But for now he had important matters to attend to, like making sure Ezran and Bait don’t eat all the jelly tarts before the festivities began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
